Black Maiden
by yataki
Summary: Continuation of Sun Maiden. Sailor Sun must fight the most powerful enemy ever, herself! She opened her heart to hatred and it caused an opening for evil. Her anger was turned against her by Queen Metallia. She is no longer Sailor Sun, but the Black Maide
1. ACT 1: THE NEGAVERSE IS NOT DEFEATED

Sun Maiden E  
  
ACT 1: THE NEGAVERSE IS NOT DEFEATED  
  
Pearl had failed Queen Metallia again, but Pearl was good for one thing, bring the destruction of Sailor Sun. Metallia felt a new aura from Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun could not live with what she had done. It was eating her inside and Metallia knew she could use this to her advantage. She summoned her new henchman Jack. He was a strong warrior with the abilities, a mere mortal did not have. Jack had the thirst of the blood of men. He was trained for everything and anything.  
  
Queen Metallia wanted him to capture Sailor Sun. Jack knew of Sailor Sun and her abilities and doubted he could capture her. Metallia told him that she had pricked her figure on evil. Her heart has become hard. Everything that has occurred happened because she was driven to it. Her cousin died in front of her eyes. Just like when she saw her mother fall to her doom. Every one has lied to her, her guardian kept a big secret from her and the most fun was to see her kill Pearl with her own hands. Metallia could not ask for anything more perfect. This all had opened a big window for her. Metallia could use her pain against her and make her go against the Scouts. They won't know what hit them when they meet the dark, beautiful creature Black Maiden. The title Evil Sailor Sun would not fit her at all. She isn't a Scout. Her Sailor form was only to fit in with them. She has nothing to do with their destiny. She is different from them. On the Sun she was known as the Sun Maiden, that is her true title and know it will become Black Maiden.  
  
Metallia felt Sailor Sun's anger grow and she would unleash this anger at some one. When that would occur Jack would be able to find and capture her. Jack got right on it waiting for the moment he would come eye to eye with the Sun Princess.  
  
Jack left on his mission and a soldier appeared out of the shadows. It was Metallia's creation, Mark. He was perfect in every way. He been watching the Princess for a very long time, and he knew it was very dangerous to get into her mind and brainwash her. You cannot control some one with a strong will even when her heart is in confusion and in pain. Queen Metallia wanted only to use her and destroy her when she done with her. Mark wanted to meet the Sun Princess. Those beautiful purple eyes of her sparked his interest. Queen Metallia knew what was on Mark's mind and she knew it would cause her trouble.   
  
  
  
Zeus had not returned home for days. Tiffany didn't know what to do about him. She was getting worried. It was hard to come home to an empty house every day.   
  
She went for a walk to think about everything that had happened in her life. She walked in the direction of the Crown Games and she noticed Andrew closing up. She looked at him and she wondered what he had been doing on Earth all that time and what caused her to be a distant memory in his mind. As she walked closer to him Lita appeared. She tapped her on the shoulder and said hello. Tiffany replied back and asked her if she knew Andrew very well. Lita informed her that he had a girlfriend name Rita and that he wants to be a doctor. Lita looked at her watch and saw the time. Lita had to run home to see her favorite cook show. She said good-by and she rushed off.   
  
  
  
  
  
As Andrew was locking the doors to the arcade Tiffany went up to him and she just couldn't keep her anger or sadness inside.   
  
"So you thought you could leave me behind and you thought I wouldn't find you ever."  
  
"What?" Tiff!"  
  
"So you do remember me. Some speck of me in still in your memory. Shocking! I believe what occurs in the past occurs again in the future. Why did you do it to me?" She yelled.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Forget me? How come you stopped writing letters to me? Is it because you met a new girl named Rita? That look on your face tells me a lot. It's true!"  
  
"Please Tiffany, don't make it any harder than it is. Keep the past in that past."  
  
"It's not simple for me. I do not understand my past. It is filled with lies and deceptions."  
  
"Every thing changes."  
  
"You're right about that Andrew. You aren't the same person I knew a long time ago. I don't know what changed. I was waiting for you in my lonely castle, waiting for the day that you would return. Each day I would cry wondering what had happened to you. All that comes from you is silence. If it's going to be like this, then I must say good-bye. I will never forget what you have done to me. What everyone has done to me."  
  
"Tiffany, wait. I don't want this tension between us."  
  
"Did you ever mean it?" She asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you loved me or even cared about me?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember. I have dreamed about you. In my dreams you call to me and you cry heart shape tears. I never knew what my dreams meant. Then I saw you and then it made sense. I saw your reaction like you knew me and that is when I knew you were the one in my dream. Ever since then I see vague memories of my past with you. One that sticks out is when we were dancing and I kissed you good-bye. I realize you haunt me in my dreams, because you can't let go of the past."  
  
"How do you expect to forget or as you call it let go of the past when you are part of the reason I am in such pain?"  
  
"I am sorry if I caused you any pain."  
  
"It isn't going to get rid of my pain. You don't understand. No one will ever understand how I feel."  
  
She ran and she kept running until she could not run any longer. She sat down on the ground and looked up into the moon. How she hated night. How it was so gloomy and dark. Night was not friend to her.   
  
"I hate you so much, Moon. You try to light up the whole Earth, but you can't. Can you? The Sun is one who can. The Sun, the powerful planet of the Milky Way, But your ruler doesn't shine bright. You, Moon, your ruler shines brighter that I can ever be. I have hit my lowest point in my life. I have failed you Sun."   
  
"No, you haven't failed the Sun. You are the Sun Maiden. You put your self down, when you are everything that the ruler of the Moon is not. You are gorgeous, smart, a great warrior and much more. The only thing is you are on the wrong side."   
  
"Who are you?" She got up from the ground and stood tall.  
  
"I'm Jack, commander of the Negaverse."  
  
"It didn't take Queen Metallia long to bounce back. Can't you leave me alone? What do you want?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"As I said you are on the wrong side."  
  
"I am not going to play this game. You know I am not joining you. So let us get this fight over so I can get back to reality."  
  
"There won't be any fight."  
  
"I have to say you are more fun than most of the henchmen I've met. So what do you suggest?"   
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter of changing sides. Men grab her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
They appeared behind her. He had been distraction to get her not to pay attention what was going on around her. They grabbed her, but she tried to wiggle her self free. It was no use. She got weaker as she looked at Jack. She blacked out in a few seconds. She didn't know what was in store for her. Something deep inside was unleashing side of her she never known she had until recently. 


	2. Act 2: Black Maiden is born

Act 2: Black Maiden is born  
  
Her eyes opened to see all these lights fallen upon her. She tried to move to notice she was strapped to a table. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. She heard voices, but could not see who was in the room with her. She heard a particular voice echoing in her head telling her she could not escape her destiny, that she was his first experiment. He tried to reassure her that everything would be alright. She would only be in confusion and the only thing she would know was hate. She felt a prick and everything got blurry.   
  
Zeus returned home that night, but did not find her. He waited all night and when it got morning he got very worried. He went looking every where, but could not find her. He spotted Darien and he went up to him. He started to speak to him and Darien was not alarmed by it. He realized that this must be Sailor Sun's cat, Zeus. Zeus asked him if he had seen Tiffany, but Darien had not even laid eyes upon her and he had not heard from her since that day. Serena did mention Tiffany hasn't been to school for a few days. Before Zeus could say anymore they heard a scream. Darien pulled out a red rose and he transformed in to Tuxedo Mack while Zeus went to get the Sailor Scouts. He ran as fast as his paws could go. He found Luna and told her that Tuxedo Mask needed help.   
  
Darien came to where he heard the scream and all he saw was a dog sitting there. The dog stared at him with his green eyes. For a second he thought it was his imagination, but he wasn't the only one who heard the scream. It is possible who ever it was got scared from this dog that he sees? The dog looked harmless.   
  
Tuxedo Mask heard a voice saying that he shouldn't judge anything by how they look. He looked around, but saw no one was there. "Who said that?" He asked  
  
Tuxedo Mask backed up as he saw the dog changing. He grew taller and his teeth became sharp. He heard the voice again.   
  
"I told you Tuxedo, he isn't a dog, but a wolf and those are not teeth, they are fangs. I want you to meet Slayer and he isn't very friendly to people I don't like. Attack him Slayer."  
  
The dog jumped on to Tuxedo Mask and growled at him. He was trying to bite him, but Tuxedo Mask used his cane to push him away. He put all his strength in to it and he pushed him off.   
  
The Sailor Scouts appeared.  
  
"Hey, you can't do that to him. In the name of the Moon I will punish you."  
  
"Not again. I'm sick of hearing you say the same thing over and over again. You need a new saying girlfriend."  
  
"Who said that?" Asked the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"I don't know myself," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
She appeared with yellow long hair and she had dark purple eyes that glowed. She wore a black mini dress. She walked closer to them and stopped a few feet in front of them.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? I am or was Sailor Sun."  
  
"Sailor Sun!" said the Sailor Scouts shocked.  
  
"What's wrong with you Sailor Sun?" Asked Mars.  
  
"I am the Black Maiden and I was never a Sailor Scout. So get it right!"  
  
"Scouts, she isn't in her right mind. Remember what she has been through," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"What do you know of it Tuxedo Mask? I am no longer good in your eyes. I have become filled with hate and it burns inside. It won't stop until you feel my wrath. Slayer attack them!"  
  
"Jupiter electric shock."  
  
As Slayer was jumping towards them Jupiter's power hit Slayer and he was forced back towards Black Maiden. Slayer passed by her and thrashed towards the tree and he fell to the ground bruised.  
  
"Slayer, no! Are you ok?"  
  
Black Maiden ran towards Slayer to check him out. She was furious at the Scouts. No one knew what brought all this anger about.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done to Slayer."  
  
"Sailor Sun, what have they done to you? You aren't the same person. You have never gotten so angry before," said Zeus.  
  
"If it isn't Zeus my secretive guardian cat. You're right, I'm not the same person you knew. I am stronger than before and I'm not going to take anything any more. I use to forgive every one for everything they have done to me, but no more. I am sick of it. I let some one get close to me and what did they do they had to hurt me. I am very tired. You don't understand what I am going through."  
  
She picked up Slayer and turned towards them. She looked straight at Tuxedo Mask and he could see the pain in her eyes. She disappeared and you could hear the echo of despair in the air. Earth could feel it something has changed in the atmosphere. It was not the same. Every one saw Tuxedo Mask out of sink with the present.   
  
  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. I feel a change."  
  
"If only you knew Tuxedo Mask your whole past. Sailor Sun has a great power and she has not learned of it, but since she has turned evil I don't know what she is capable of doing especially now when she is angry. She will take revenge on all. You don't know the power of the dark side. It has been a danger to every one who has felt it. Watch your back. She has knowledge about each one of you; more than you know about her."  
  
The Sailor Scouts did not say anything and just took his warning. Zeus left to think on his plan to fix everything. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask went to Raye's temple to talk about the enemy.  
  
Black Maiden placed Slayer on the bed and petted him. She felt so sorry for the pain he felt. Jack entered and saw how she was concerned about him. She apologized to Slayer for letting this happen to him. Slayer was very fund of Black Maiden and he knew that she meant it.   
  
Jack asked what she was planning to do. She wasn't going to tell him nothing, but thought it was best to let him know that Tuxedo Mask would be the first to go. 


	3. Act 3: Revenge on Tuxedo Mask

Act 3: Revenge on Tuxedo Mask   
  
Jack wanted to know more about this plan; how she was going to destroy Tuxedo Mask. She laughed at his question. Tuxedo Mask would be tortured in front of Sailor Moon. Black Maiden knew that Sailor Moon would plead; nothing would make her stop not until Sailor Moon feels the pain she feels. Jack wasn't very pleased.  
  
"Your hatred one day will destroy you Princess. What if you fail? The Sailor Scouts will destroy you for sure."  
  
She didn't care if she was gone from this world. It would be better off for this world if she was destroyed. Jack told her to stop feeling sorry for her self. It was pitiful. She snapped at him. He laughed at her and asked why then is she complaining. Why did she care if this world is better off without her or not? Black Maiden couldn't stand it when Jason was right. Jason saw she was annoyed and told her that she didn't have to talk to him if she didn't want to. She admitted that he got to her in a way, but he amused her. Jason didn't know what she meant by that.   
  
Black Maiden knew the Scouts weaknesses, but Jason reminded her that the Scouts could surprise her even how well she knew them.   
  
"Be careful tonight. I will be watching to see if you need help,"  
  
"I will be careful. It is sweet of you to care," she whispered.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would think you would say some more than that. Are you getting soft? I would think you would say you could take care of your self."  
  
"I can take care of myself, but I don't want you to feel that you are not needed."  
  
"Oh, thanks!"  
  
"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"  
  
"No, just my ego!"  
  
"Ha, Ha!"  
  
Darien was sitting trying to read at the Café next to the arcade. Andrew saw him sitting there, he came over and sat down. Andrew could see he was in deep thought and asked what was wrong with him. Darien just told him that he had something on his mind that he couldn't even read. Andrew told Darien he was worried about Tiffany. Darien was surprised by what Andrew said.   
  
"Why would you say that Andrew?"  
  
"I talked to her the other night and I could see she was in a lot of pain. I just feel that Tiffany is such a quite person and soon or later she will explode."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Serena told me that she saw a spark in Tiffany's eye every time she saw you. Is there something between you two?"   
  
"Darien, I don't know what you are talking about?"  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. Are you going home now?"  
  
"Yeah! I just need to close up the arcade."  
  
Darien went with Andrew to help close up. As Andrew closed the doors to the arcade a yellow rose flew down and a made a scratch on his face. It stung Andrew. She appeared laughing in excitement.  
  
"Look, who I found, if it isn't my favorite boys."  
  
"Tiffany, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Andrew, you know who she is?" Darien said shocked.  
  
"Darien, you know?"  
  
"I guess you guys aren't best friends if you can't tell each other everything."  
  
Black Maiden came closer to them and she made a fist. She thrashed her fist against Andrew's face and punched him. Andrew fell to the ground unconscious. Darien took out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He stood there with determination to end this feud.   
  
"Stop this right now Tiffany," said Darien  
  
"You can't call me that any more. I am not part of this planet any longer. I am Black Maiden to you."  
  
"I don't get where all this hatred came from. You were always so nice."  
  
"Every one stumps all over you when you are too nice. I got sick of being nice."  
  
He touched Black Maiden and he saw a flashback. The flashback was at the time he was dating Serena. He was kissing Serena and Tiffany had seen them. She had no clue that they were together. They had not told her anything. She had many other flashbacks where Serena had forgotten about her plans with Tiffany and Serena did things with him. He saw that she has kept so many bad memories locked deep inside her. The Negaverse had released it within her.   
  
"I feel your pain Tiffany. I am sorry for what I have done to hurt you in the past. I don't remember my past very well. Can't we start all over?"  
  
She knew long ago Darien always meant everything with sincerity. She felt warmth, but she heard a voice in her head saying that he was lying. They all have been proven over and over to be liars. She fell to the ground. She put her hands on her head and she started to scream. She yelled out loud for the pain to stop. She didn't want hear of it. Darien tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. She got up and she held her sun staff.  
  
She attacked Tuxedo Mask with her staff and he used his cane to protect himself from her attacks. He had never seen her use her staff like this. She would try to hit him and he blocked her with his cane. She was so strong that she was able to push him to the floor and she had gotten his cane near his neck. He tried to push the cane away from his neck, but he couldn't budge her.  
  
"Mars Volcano Fire Erupt!"  
  
Black Maiden's hair went up in flame and she stopped pushing the cane towards Tuxedo Mask. She dropped and rolled to stop her hair from burning completely.  
  
"You burned my hair you disgusting girl," she yelled at Mars.  
  
"What are you doing Sailor Mars?" Asked Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"She was trying to kill you Tuxedo Mask. I had to do what I had to."  
  
"She isn't our enemy."  
  
A man in a black armor appeared beside Black Maiden. He asked how she was doing, but she didn't say anything. Jack summoned the double dragon to destroy them. He took Black Maiden back to the head quarters to check on her head. Black Maiden was holding her hair when she turned around and informed the both of them she would be back. They disappeared and the two-headed dragon appeared. It was a dragon with two heads and two different kinds of powers, one head had fire power and the other had water power. They were 8ft tall.  
  
"Where's the rest of the Sailor Scouts when you need them," said Mars.   
  
Black Maiden yelled at Jack for coming to her rescue. She didn't need his help. Jack told her to calm down. She wasn't mad at him, but because every time she got one of them by themselves the others would show up. There is only one way to separate them and that's having six different monsters at different places at the same time. After she calmed down she looked herself in the mirror and she saw that most of her hair was gone. Her head still ached. Jack left her to be alone. He went to ask Dr. Evil was he exactly did to her.   
  
He wouldn't tell Jack anything so he grabbed Dr. Evil by his clothes and he picked him up. He demanded from him the truth. All he told him was to bring it up with Queen Metallia and that is what he would do. Dr. Evil laughed at Jack for having feelings for that girl. She is only a pun in their mission. He dropped him and he went to see Queen Metallia.  
  
Dr. Evil knew it must be a side of effect to the memories they planted in her head. Her heart is telling her something different while her head says something else. He must learn more.  
  
Jack demanded to know from the Queen what she had done to the Princess. Metallia was furious at the way he spoke to her. She reminded him that his job is to watch over her and make sure she does her job. He has no right to ask her any thing that she has not told him.   
  
Metallia didn't understand what is it with men and their hearts, falling head over heels with that Princess? Beauty isn't every thing. It's the wicked things they do. Mark's down fall will come if he keeps being intrigued by that girl.  
  
Jack went to see how the Princess was doing. He knocked on the door and opened the door a little to notice it was dark. He called to her and asked why the lights were off. She was hiding from her appearance. Her hair had to be cut short because Mars had burned most of it. She was furious at that girl. What else would they do to her, kill her? He tried to reassure her that she would look fine. He turned on the light to notice she was right about her hair it was horrible. The only good thing was her hair would grow back fast. Jack liked her hair long it was part of what brought out her beauty. Jack showed her a vision ball where they could see what was going on with the battle. She peered closely to see that the two headed dragon was doing well. She yawned and Jack insisted for her to sleep, but how could she sleep at a time like this? Maybe if she rest she could think of her next plan, she knew they would defeat the creature. The whole time he was helping her she wondered what this change in him was. Why is he so sweet to her?  
  
"You are so sweet Jack to care about me so much. You're different. What happened? Why are you so nice to me? I am not even nice to you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"I see it in your eyes. The first time I saw you I noticed your eyes. How they glowed as you looked at me and how they sparkle now when you see me."  
  
"Really! I must say something before it gets out of hand here."  
  
"Don't say a word Jack."  
  
She got closer and her lips almost touched his, but something startled her. She got farther a way from him. He asked her what was wrong. She replied by saying his lips are cold. She wondered if there was more to him than what meets the eye. She was saddened by his eyes.   
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
"You remind me of him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My friend, my feline Zeus."  
  
"Forget him. Get another cat, one that doesn't speak."  
  
"You are so funny. I will be right back."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She said she would be right back and she disappeared. She appeared holding a yellowish, whitish cat in her arms. Jack asked where she got that animal. She explained that she heard the cat calling out to her like he was meant to be hers and only hers alone.   
  
"Isn't he cute?"  
  
"I hate cute!"  
  
"He reminds me of you. He is so cute just like you."   
  
He blushed while she hugged the cat.  
  
"How do you know it's a he?"  
  
"When you have grown up with animals as your only friends you able to learn these things fast. I have this ability to understand animals. A gift given to me my, well I can't recall whom."  
  
"What are you going to call him?"  
  
She grabbed him under his arms and pushed him out in front of her.  
  
"I'm going to call him Apollo, the God of the Sun. I think it fits him well."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"He likes the name."  
  
"I knew he would. So where wore we. Oh yes!"  
  
She let the cat down and she came towards him. He was on her bed. She came and sat next to him. She moved towards his body and her face was very close. He could fell her breath upon him. Her lips touched his and they kissed. Kiss! Then they came up for a breath and she looked over his shoulder towards the vision ball. She noticed the two headed dragon had the scouts cornered, but she then she saw a sword cut off the one of the dragon's head.   
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"No, it can't be."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zeus."  
  
"He is just a cat."  
  
"Yeah right, a cat that can use a sword. I don't think so. He isn't a cat. He is human. He turns into a human at night and is a cat during the day. It all makes sense now. He had a spell put on him by the Queen of the Moon. "  
  
"He can't beat us!"  
  
"I'm not sure about that. He is the guardian of the Sun. I don't know any thing about his power. He can be more powerful than I. He is with the Sailor Scouts now. Who knows what damage he can do? I have to go down there."  
  
"Wait! You can't do anything. If he is so powerful than you he can destroy you."  
  
"He won't. I know for sure that he won't. Apollo, come here."  
  
Apollo jumped into her arms. It seems to know already what his name is.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to finish the job."  
  
As she disappeared someone came into the room and told Jack that Queen Metallia is summoning him.  
  
As the Sailor Scouts were cornered the red dragon lashed out fire breath towards them. Tuxedo Mask put Mars in his cape and blocked their bodies from the fire. They didn't get burned to a corpse. The fire never even touched them.  
  
"What happened Tuxedo Mask? We are still a live."  
  
"I guessed my cape protected us."  
  
Tuxedo Mask put down his cape and noticed some one standing in front of him. He had a shield in his hand blocking the fire.The young man wore white clothes. He had white pants, gray boots and wore gray armor. He had a long, sharp, shining sword that he wore on the side of his belt. He wore a white mask just like Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I'm the guardian of the Sun and protector of the Sun Princess."  
  
He used his sword to slash off both heads of the dragon, but to his amazement they grew right back. The rest of the Sailor Scouts appeared ready to fight. Sailor Moon was about to use her wand to destroy the monster, but before she could a sword slashed through the creature's head and their flesh burned to the ground until nothing was left. Near by stood Black Maiden holding her sun sword.  
  
"They were useless to me."  
  
"What happened to your hair Princess?"  
  
"If you must know Guardian your new friend Mars burned my hair. So I had to cut it short. There goes my beautiful long hair. I see you have joined the Sailor Scouts. You can't trust them."  
  
"I can't trust you either, now."  
  
"I don't care. I have found some one who trusts me."  
  
"You replaced me."   
  
"No, I can never replace you. His name is Apollo. He isn't who I am talking about."  
  
"Princess…"  
  
"Stop it. Stop looking at me with those eyes of yours."  
  
Lita noticed Andrew on the ground not moving.  
  
"Andrew! What did you do to him?" said Jupiter.  
  
"He is fine. I just hit him."  
  
"Wake up Andrew. How dare you do that to Andrew. I'll teach you a lesson."  
  
Jupiter ran towards Black Maiden with her fist up. She tried to punch her, but she was too quick. She kicked Jupiter and punched her in the face while holding Apollo in her other hand. Jupiter got angry and she used her power.  
  
"Jupiter electric shock."  
  
It hit Black Maiden and she got electric shocked. She dropped Apollo and she fell to the floor in pain. She tried to get up, but she was too weak.  
  
As Jack was about to go see Queen Metallia, he felt something. He knew some thing wasn't right. She needed help. He appeared next to her. She called his name and he said to her that he was here and not to worry she would be ok. He picked her up from the ground where she laid hurt. She was hurt badly.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why do you care? You Sailor Scouts have done enough to help. If you cared so much about her you wouldn't hurt like this."  
  
"I won't let you take her," said The Guardian.  
  
"If it isn't her guardian! If you're her guardian you should have protected her. So you have no right to have her. She is mine."  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I don't think you want to answer that question."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Apollo lets go."  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
Jonathon ran towards Jack to grab Tiffany from his arms, but he disappeared.  
  
"Thank you Guardian for saving us."  
  
He turned around to face Mars and he was angry.  
  
"How dare you hurt her? Electric shock and burning her hair, you are no friends to her. You don't care if you kill her or not. You better watch out are I will get to you before Black Maiden does. If it weren't for me you would have been burned to death. I only save you because you're not my enemies, but you will be if you keep on trying to destroy her. Haven't you noticed that she hasn't fully attacked you or you would be killed by now? I am afraid to say she hasn't yet hit her peak of darkness. We will be doomed if she does. Don't you understand?" He sighed in disappointment as he turned to leave.  
  
"Why does he try to justify her actions?" Asked Mars angry.  
  
"You can't blame him," said Luna.  
  
"Luna!" Said Artemis.  
  
"You're trying to hurt the only person that he cares about."  
  
"How do you know that?" Asked Venus.  
  
"Didn't you see how he looks at her? If you looked into his eyes you can see how it glows when he sees her. It has strong feelings for her."  
  
"What makes you such an expert on love Luna?" Asked Amy.  
  
"When you have been around as long as I have you can tell."  
  
"Look! Andrew is waking up," said Jupiter."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You just got hurt. Are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah! I'm fine. I better be getting home."  
  
He left not knowing what had gone down in that short period he was conscious, but he got one questioned answered.   
  
"Luna is right Scouts. He is in love with her. I can see it to. He wouldn't have gotten so angry," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Jack laid her on the bed. She opened her eyes. She looked into his eyes and she felt some thing with in her. (Rain fell down and you were there. I cried for you when I was hurt. I called for you and you were there. Where ever dark turns to night and all the dreams sing their song and daylight forever. To you I belong.)   
  
"What happened? There was no way she could have hit you."  
  
"I don't know, I felt this pain on my back."  
  
She turned over and Jack lifted up her shirt to notice long whipped slashes. He got a bowl of water and towel. He dipped the towel in the bowl of water and lightly went over her cuts.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Well, we need to help heal them. You should have taken care of it when it first happened.  
  
"How do you so much about healing?"  
  
"If I remember correctly I was trained to learn how to bandage people and help them when hurt. I can't remember too much of my past."  
  
"Then we are the same. One day I will know the truth. Maybe our destinies are linked."  
  
"No, your path is different than mine."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were this powerful warrior and now you are this soft, gentle man with so much insight. Tell me who are you?"  
  
"I am just a warrior who obeys his queen."  
  
"You don't fool me. I will find out what is inside of you."  
  
She fell asleep and he sat there watching her.   
  
"I am empty inside. Can you love a man who is dead?" He whispered. 


	4. Act 4: Attack Mars!

Act 4: Attack Mars!  
  
Darien sat down drinking his coffee when a young man sat down across him at his table. Darien looked at him and something about him looked familiar. They sat in silence until he broke it. He told him that his name was Jonathon and that he was Tiffany's friend. It hit Darien that he was the Guardian of the Sun Princess. Darien asked what he wanted to acquire about. Jonathon wanted to talk about Black Maiden. It has come to his attention there was more to her that meets the eye. There seems to be two sides of her. She wants to destroy the Sailor Scouts, but at the same time she prevents her plan to succeed.   
  
Black Maiden sat in front of her mirror and she took a good look at herself. She always noticed her locket she wore. Every time she touched it she remembered what her mission was, to destroy the ones who hurt her. She opened the locket and she saw the picture of Jason and she was reminded what had happened to him. She looked down at the bracelet that was returned to her. The moment she feels guilty about everything, madness strikes her and everything is forgotten. She knows who she is, the Black Maiden. She noticed her hair. She screamed and she threw the mirror on the floor. The mirror cracked when it hit the floor. She picked up the cracked mirror and looked at herself. Mirrors never lie, they show the real you. A tear flowed down her cheek, but she wiped it away. Mars will pay for what she had done to her.   
  
Jack went to see Queen Metallia. Queen Metallia told him that she had reassigned him to another mission more important that keeping an eye on the Princess. She wasn't too worried about the Princess at this moment. She needed this rare stone that will free her from this dimension. He would find it on Earth, in the Illusion Castle.  
  
"Illusion castle?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes! You will find it deep in the forest of Tokyo. It is hidden well and it is has lots of traps."  
  
"But there is no forest in Tokyo."  
  
"Illusion, what does it mean? Something you can't see. You will find it and I tell to be aware of your surroundings, because you do not know what to expect on this mission. You must go tonight."  
  
"Isn't the Illusion Castle where the Prince of Earth lived or grew up? Won't he come after me?"  
  
"He doesn't remember anything about it, but he will have a feeling that some one is disturbing his home and he can track you down. So be on your guard."  
  
"Yes my Queen, I will find it for you."  
  
Black Maiden heard a knock on the door. The door creaked open. She thought it was Jack, but as the turned to see it was some one she had not seen before.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Mark."  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"  
  
"Don't be so offensive. I have come to hear of your next plan."  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
"I am to watch over you."  
  
"Where is Jack?"  
  
"On a mission."   
  
"I do not trust you."  
  
"It is so typical for no one to trust the Queen's son."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Maybe, but it is so."  
  
"Then is a surprise she would let you near me. So Jack has been resigned and you are taking his job?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Are you sure that job isn't to annoy me?"  
  
"Very funny. So what's this plan of yours?"  
  
"I am going to attack Mars. You came to tell me what you wanted and I gave you an answer to your question and now you may leave me."  
  
"Leave you all alone with no one here?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You'll be so lonely."  
  
"I can't be any lonelier than I am already."  
  
"My job was to watch over you."  
  
"I can take care of myself! I don't need a big boy like you to save little scared me!"  
  
"One day you will be begging me to help you and we will see who can take care of themselves."  
  
"Yeah right, like that will happen in your dreams."  
  
"Well see. I'll leave you for now, but I'll be back."  
  
He left the room slamming the door behind him. He is different than most guys she knew. He is the first one she really snubbed. He is that kind of type who thinks women need them to protect them, but women can take care of themselves.   
  
Where should she attack Mars? Attacking her at the temple won't work she would have the advantage. She will attack her on the way home from school where she would last expect it.  
  
She fell on to the bed and she noticed her bracelet on the floor. It reminds her of some one, but whom? It's so pretty with its silver chain with these beautiful carved charms. She remembered giving it to some one. She picked it up and looked at it very closely. Her head started to hurt when she touched the bracelet.  
  
"Oh, my head it hurts so much. Every time I try to remember something that happened in my life my heads hurts. What is wrong with me?"  
  
She looked at the clock and it was three. Raye should be coming home from school now. She got up to put her plan in tack, but she couldn't go until she found Jack. She checked in his room to find him looking for something.  
  
"Where are they? I can't find them anywhere?"  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Princess, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Why not? What mission has the Queen sent you on?"  
  
"I have to go to Tokyo forest to find a stone and the Queen doesn't want me to distract you."  
  
"Is that why Mark is bothering me?"  
  
"I had no plan of him taking my place, and I promise you he won't."  
  
Jack was looking around for something. She noticed a pair of sun glasses on the floor and she picked them up. Jack noticed she had found the thing he was looking for. He tried to grab for them, but she wouldn't let him have them. Jack got irritated. He didn't have time to play games with her. Black Maiden wanted to know why he needed sun glasses when the sun is not even out. Jack hated the Sun and Black Maiden was in shock she was from the Sun. He didn't mean it that way the light just bothered him. That would explain why he has ice cold lips.   
  
"I wish you luck. You will be back won't you? I need you."  
  
"Oh, Irene…  
  
"What did you call me? I have heard that name before."  
  
"I don't know why I said it."  
  
"You said it for some reason. Every time I try to figure out who I am, you know what I mean by that, my headaches."  
  
"I know it is our Queen's will. It is so you will not turn good once again."  
  
"I think one day our destinies will collide, Jack."  
  
"I must be going."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
As she was about to leave the room she just couldn't help running into his arms and kissing him. As they kissed she felt something. He was so caring than most guys were. She didn't think he would ever hurt her. It was the moment that they were waited for a long time. She pushed him away it was the only way for them to stop. She blew him a kiss and she disappeared.   
  
Raye was walking home when a yellow rose cut her on the right cheek. It started to bleed. Raye touched her wound and she saw a vision something from the past. She was on the Moon and she could see from afar the Sun burning like it never had. Evil was approaching and the past was slowly changing and she felt it. Something had changed in the atmosphere. Black Maiden appeared dropping from the sky. She landed on her two feet. She faced Raye.  
  
"I hope it leaves a scar so you will remember me."  
  
"Evil spirit begun."  
  
Raye threw a scroll at Black Maiden. It came flying towards her and when it hit her it went up in flames.  
  
"How did that happen? My attacks never fail."  
  
"Didn't you know that an heir of the Sun has a hot touch? You have to do better than that."  
  
"Mars power make-up."  
  
She transformed into Sailor Mars and she called upon her power.  
  
"Mars Volcano Fire Erupt!"  
  
This time Black Maiden was ready for the fire. She put up an invisible shield to prevent the fire from hitting her.  
  
"I thought that you would be more of a challenge than Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"You will get a challenge alright you crazy person."  
  
"I am normally strange, ingeniously dangerous, seriously joking, simply confusing, spastically calm. So call me crazy!"  
  
"You quote poems so poetically. I can't believe some one like you would like poems like me."  
  
"Stop trying to be nice. I'm not falling for it. Take this, Sun shock rum attack."  
  
It hit the pole and bounced towards Mars, but some one came and blocked her throw.  
  
"Stop this right now Black Maiden," Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
  
"He grins at me through a white mask, insipid smile glued to a frozen face, he fights to perform his given task, but all that come out is a void gaze, still I go on with false ways, because I cannot bear to remember, my hate is from the dying sun. I can't break myself to break free of the illusion they let me perceive. I wait but to see what will be pretending to wait for what's not to come."  
  
"Mars your cut. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Don't listen to him Mars. He always makes you think he cares, but he doesn't. Don't you remember you had a crush on him and wanted a relationship with him, but he kept pulling you along never telling you he was thinking of another girl? He dumps you for that klutz, Serenity. Endymion you should keep you mouth shut. It has just brought pain to every girl you meet. Your voice is like a trance towards girls. They think that you are in love with them and that they are in love with you. As they get deeper into your heart they realize that your heart belongs to one, the one who seems to shock them with her clumsiness, and crying. As any girl has realize by now that you two were meant to be even though you are two different kinds of people. Love is stronger than any thing, but it seems like not every body gets it. So I tell you that you should hold on to that because you will not ever find it again. Where did that part come from about love?"  
  
"You hate us so dearly, don't you?"  
  
"Mars, hate does not describe my feeling towards any one. It seems that I have been talking too much and not fighting. That's enough with this chat."  
  
Tuxedo Mask sensed something.   
  
"What is it Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling."  
  
"What does he sense? Do you think he senses that Jack in trying to find that stone in the forest?" Black Maiden thought to her self. She could not let him figure out what Jack is up to.   
  
"That feeling must be because you know that you're going to die. Sun Wand Elimination."  
  
She held the wand with both of her hand in front of her self and the power of the Sun was powering up. As it was about to fire something bit her in the hand. She dropped the wand on the floor and you could hear the big thump as it hit the ground.  
  
"Ouch! What was that? Guardian, what are you doing?" She said as she looked up to see him.   
  
"Stop this. You know you won't kill them or you would have destroyed them awhile ago."  
  
"How would you know? How is it you are human? Until you can answer my questions I will never listen to you. I am sick of hearing you lecture me like Tuxedo Mask. You two are such a like. No wonder I can't have the feelings that you want me to have towards you. You remind me so much of him and when I think of that it hurts me inside. That is why I'm so blinded by hate. Ouch! My head it hurts. Not again I must go. I cannot take it. You got lucky today Mars."  
  
She disappeared disappointed on not doing her desired task.  
  
"What were you doing Guardian?" Asked Mars.  
  
"The more you make her let out her feeling the faster she will turn good. The enemy is using her anger that she kept inside of her so long. So she has to let it all out See you soon."  
  
He disappeared and Tuxedo Mask was about to leave as well because of the feeling he could not shake.   
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go Mars. I hope that cut heals."  
  
"Alright Tuxedo Mask. Thanks for helping me!" Said Mars.  
  
"I want you know that I do care about you. Don't listen to what she said about me not caring."  
  
"I know you do Tuxedo Mask."  
  
It was getting on her nerves with the head pains she gets. She would not let them escape next time. She hoped Jack would watch his back. Tuxedo Mask might follow him.  
  
"I hope you can hear me Jack. Be careful." 


	5. Act 5: Against their Equals

Act 5: Against their Equals  
  
"What was that I heard? It sounded like the Princess. Something isn't right. I feel a change."  
  
Near by Tuxedo Mask being pulled by the Earth in the right direction. He felt something was being disturbed that belonged to him. He kept going looking for an answer.  
  
Black Maiden looked everywhere for her cat and calling his name everywhere she looked. She heard a meow and she called to him. Then she started to wonder where Slayer was. She had not seen him for a while. She started to call to him as well. She followed the noises she heard into a dark hallway. She got deeper into the hallway until she could not see any thing. As she touched the wall the hall way lighted up. She headed around the corner to spot Mark holding her cat.  
  
"What are you doing with my cat?"  
  
"I just wanted to feed him."  
  
"I can do that on my own. Ouch."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so. My head just hurts."  
  
"You should go see the doctor."  
  
"I will be alright after I find Slayer."  
  
"Who is Slayer?"  
  
"Jack's pet."  
  
"I didn't know he had a pet. I can't find him anywhere. He has to be here at this time. Where can he be? Oh!"  
  
She held her head up with my right hand. Mark insisted once again to go see the doctor. She would not budge. She started to feel dizzy and she collapsed. Apollo jumped out of Mark's arms. Mark picked her up and took her to the doctor. The doctor examined her and he knew very well it was. Her heart and head were in conflict. Mark knew that this was affecting her ability to fight. Every time she would remember something she would become weak. It won't kill her, but he could bring her to her doom with the scouts. Queen Metallia didn't care if she was killed. Mark told the doctor if anything happened to the Princess he would count him responsible. He took her back to her room and laid her on the bed. She woke up as she felt Apollo licking her face.   
  
"Apollo, stop that. You are tickling me. Silly cat! Did you find Slayer, Mark?"  
  
"No, but the Queen would like a word with you."  
  
"She always does."  
  
She got up and she went to see the Queen. In Queen's screeching tone she yelled at her about her plans failing so far. Black Maiden looked at her very carefully and she started to feel angry, but calmed her self down. She told the Queen that this would be her last chance trying to kill them. This fight would be to the death. The Queen smiled because she knew at least one of her problems would be solved. Queen Metallia asked what her plan was. She explained she had found their equals, but more powerful. She would take care of Sailor Moon her self. Mark came in and heard her plan. He spoke up and asked about Tuxedo Mask and the Guardian of hers. She laughed at the question. Both were busy following Jack. Jack would take care of them. Mark wanted to help her with her plan, but she turned to him and told him that she must do this on her own. He replied by saying that he would keep an eye on her.   
  
Darien felt a present pushing him towards some thing. He was close to Jack as close as Guardian was to him.   
  
"The first thing I need to do is get the Sailor Scouts to be divided. But how? I think I will send them a letter telling them to meet me at a certain place. They don't know my identity yet so I will tell them to meet Tiffany at a certain place. I'll get Slayer to drop the letters off. First I have to find Slayer."  
  
"The Queen said that the Castle will appear when the Earth stands still. The horn will blow and the Illusion castle will appear. "  
  
She found slayer sitting down relaxing. She handed him the letters and she told him to go and deliver them. First he was to deliver a message to Raye at her temple. He went and did what he was told. He left the letter at her door and hid inside of a bush near by. Raye heard a sound and she slid open her door to notice the piece of paper with the name Sailor Mars. It was a letter from Black Maiden. It was an invitation for a fight at the Tokyo fountain. She was informed to come alone. Raye didn't know what to think. Black Maiden was a worthy opponent. She must do what she must. Her first instinct was to practice her karate.  
  
The next scout to deliver her message was to Amy. Amy was on her bed reading when she heard her computer say you've got mail. She went over and clicked on the message.   
  
"Email, from who? Fight to the finish. What does that mean? Sailor Mercury, meet me at the computer school that you go to. Do not tell any one where you are going and do not bring any of your friends with you or your secret will be revealed to the whole world. Black Maiden. What? How does she know who I am? I better go meet her there to see what she wants."  
  
Slayer delivered the next letter to Mina. He dropped it in her window. She saw it right before Artemis entered her room. She picked it up and she read it. Black Maiden wanted a fight with her and told her not to bring her cat or he would be hurt. Artemis saw Mina reading something and asked what she was reading. She told him nothing and she said she was going to take a shower. Artemis was tired and decided to go to sleep.   
  
The next delivering was to Lita. Slayer slipped the letter under her door. She noticed it when she was cooking. Black Maiden had written that she had heard she was the strongest of the scouts so she proposed a match. She was to come alone to the gym tonight. She couldn't not except the challenge.   
  
The last and only scout left is the one and only Sailor Moon. She had to make sure Luna doesn't see the letter or Serenity tells her about it. So Black Maiden sent her an invitation to meet me Tiffany at the park alone and not to tell any one. I need to talk to you alone.  
  
"Serena, a letter came for you."  
  
"Who is it from, mom? "  
  
"It says it is from Tiffany."  
  
"What, I haven't seen her for a long time. I wonder what it says. Thanks mom.  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I need to talk to you alone. Do not tell anybody where you are going or for what reason. Please meet me at the Tenth Street Park. Do not bring your cat please.   
  
Tiffany  
  
Wow! She needs me. I wonder what she wants to talk about."  
  
Black Maiden laughed at the thought of the Scouts being no more. Her creatures stood behind her ready to do her bidding. Mark grabbed her hand and turned her around to see him.   
  
"My dear Princess, you think you can beat the Sailor Scouts with no experience. My mother has tried to destroy them for a thousands of years, but couldn't."  
  
"Do not call me your dear. And Metallia doesn't know them as well as I do. I know I will beat them."  
  
"Let's hope so, because my mother will get rid of you if you can't do the job and that will be a shame. Won't it?"  
  
"Please! Like I care. Then maybe I wouldn't have to see you again Mark."  
  
"It would take a lot of work to get rid of me."  
  
"Really! Then I should work really hard to make sure that I fail."  
  
"If you fail I won't be there to save you from the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"I don't need you like I didn't need them."  
  
"We will see. Just don't let your emotions get in your way."  
  
"I won't. Leave me to get ready for my entrance. I can't wait to see Sailor Moon reaction when I kill all her friends and then her."  
  
"Black Maiden, I am so ready for you! Mars power make-up."  
  
"How can I beat Black Maiden? I have such a weak power. She is also very smart, but I have to try. I will do my best and I can do it. I have the brainpower. Mercury power make-up."  
  
"I will show the Sailor Scouts I am fit to be leader. I am the one and only love goddess. I am the prettiest of them all I can beat Black Maiden on my own because I have love power. I can't tell Artemis where I am going so I will have to sneak out."  
  
She turned on the shower and as she was walking out of the door she transformed.  
  
"Venus Power make up."  
  
"Now I have my chance to get her for what she did to Andrew. Don't worry Andrew I will get her for you. I will use my karate moves on her. Jupiter locket make-up."  
  
"Tiffany needs to talk to me. I better go see what's up," said Serena. 


	6. Act five: part 2: Illusion Castle

Act five: part 2: Illusion Castle  
  
"Any minute now and the Illusion Castle will appear. What's that light? Can it be? It is happening!"  
  
The wind blew hard and the trees scattered to the side to let the castle have room. The castle was large and made of beautiful shining crystals. The castle has about 200 rooms and is very hard to find your way around. Prince Endymion found the castle when he was a small boy. He found the castle one-day when he ran away from home when he heard of the news that his parents were killed. He ran deep into the forest until time stopped and the Illusion Castle appeared. He went into the castle and explored it. He went into every room. In each room kept a secret about his family. There he learned many things about himself.  
  
He would come to this castle when he needed time to think about his kingdom and his beautiful girlfriend named Serenity. Serenity didn't know any thing about his hide away. The day when Beryl appeared he brought an Illusion crystal that is said to have great energy to the Illusion castle. Endymion placed it in one of the rooms where he thought it would be safe. The crystal meant a lot to him. He never knew why it did, but he kept in one of the rooms where he could go and look at it. As he placed it in the room he left for the Moon Kingdom where his sweet Serenity was waiting for him. Since then he has never laid a foot in the castle.  
  
"So this is the Illusion Castle. It is so beautiful."  
  
Jack walked into the castle and he started to look around when he saw a bright light in one of the rooms. He walked toward it.  
  
"What is this Castle? Where have I seen this Castle before?   
  
Tuxedo Mask entered the castle feeling this reaction that something that meant something to him was going to be taken. He also noticed the bright light that was shining in one of the rooms and he walked toward it.  
  
"Where did Darien go? He must have gone into that castle. What! How is it possible? All the castles were destroyed many years ago here in Tokyo.   
  
"They are all on the way. They have no idea that they are walking into a trap and that today will be their last day on Earth. There is no way that this plan can fail."  
  
Sailor Mars was the first to come. She was tired out from running. She sat down on the fountain.  
  
"Sailor Mars, thank you for coming, but I am not able to be here. So I sent you some one to greet you. Meet Double Dragon Dill. He has a very firing breath. So if I were you I watch out. I am so sorry that I can't watch you go down in history. Have fun."  
  
"This was all a trap. You coward! You can't fight me on your own. You needed some one else to do your work for you."  
  
"Good try, but I don't care what you say. You have such a bad temper that you were able to fall into the trap, but I don't have such a bad temper as you do."  
  
"Maybe then you should let your angry out than letting it stay inside of you. You will feel better."  
  
"I will in do time. Double Dragon Dill kill her. I am sick of hearing her."  
  
Black Maiden disappeared letting Dill take care of her. She had to go and greet the next scout, which was Sailor Mercury at the computer school. Mercury was outside of the building waiting.  
  
"Hello there, Mercury. I can't stay long."  
  
"What! Aren't we fighting?"  
  
"You fight me. That wouldn't be fair. You know I would win."  
  
"You might be stronger but strength isn't every thing. You also need brains."  
  
"Ha, Ha! If you only you knew. I would win that way to. There is no point in fighting, but to give you a fair chance I have some one who is your equal."  
  
"When did anyone who was so evil want to be fair?"  
  
"Please, I am not that cold hearted. I want you to meet the Mini Mermaid Marina. Even though she is called mini she isn't that weak, just like you. You might look weak, but you are not. You know this is a horrible place to fight. I know where it will be better."  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
"I have transformed you to the swimming pool of this building where you swim during your free time."  
  
"The only reason you brought me here is because it is advantage for your monster."  
  
"Not really. It is your advantage as well. She isn't a monster. She is very beautiful to be a monster don't you agree. Your power is water then why not be near water. My dear Mermaid do your job. Bye now, I hope you have fun for this is your last time to swim. Ta-ta!  
  
  
  
The next scout to greet was Sailor Venus. She is so easy to trick since she wants to fall in love with guys, and wanting to have a boyfriend. She would give her a boyfriend to remember. Venus was waiting for her at the tower. When she entered she was talking to her self.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"Hello, there love goddess."  
  
"I am ready for you."  
  
"Oh! I am sorry, but I can't stay I have another appointment to keep, but I have some one to take my place. I would like you to meet Woody the cowboy. He knows how to sing to a girl and he knows how to tie her up as well. Woody take care of her."  
  
"Yes Princess."  
  
"He is so cute to be a monster. Why would be want to destroy such a pretty girl like me?"  
  
"I wouldn't know Venus. I guess he listens to some who is much prettier than you, like me. And he will show you how cute he is, but I can't stay and watch. See you."  
  
She had one more scout to greet Jupiter. She meant her inside the gym. There was no one there because no one liked working out at night.  
  
"Hello Jupiter."  
  
"At last you're here. I am ready to kick your butt."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not able to fight you."  
  
"What?! I really wanted to get you for what you did to Andrew."  
  
"You like him a lot?"  
  
"We are good friends."  
  
"That's too bad that you are not going to see him again. I want you to meet Bob the Boxer. I heard that you're the toughest in the group. So I thought it would be great to see you in action with some one at your level. I can't stay I have a battle of my own. Bye- Bye."  
  
"Wait."  
  
She tried punching her, but she disappeared before she could hit her. She went to see where Apollo was.   
  
"Apollo, where are you?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"There you are! Do you want to come with me? It will mean a lot to me."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Tiffany, where are you? She said to meet me here, but where is she?"  
  
"Are you looking for me?"  
  
"What! Where is Tiffany? What can I do I have to transform into Sailor Moon. Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"  
  
"So you're ready to fight?"  
  
"I will not fight you Black Maiden. You're not evil."  
  
"Face the fact Miss Pigtails. I am what you see. I am here to kill you."  
  
"What? You want to kill me! Have you forgotten what you did to Pearl and the pain it caused you?"  
  
"Who is Pearl? I have not heard this name?"  
  
"What? What did they do to you?"  
  
Something sparked in Black Maiden memory. Time stood still. Sailor Moon was frozen in time. Black Maiden transported to the Sun. She stood in front of the tree with the carved names. She touched the marks with her figures and she remembered Pearl killing Jason and her blade piercing into Pearl's heart. Tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Jason, what has happened? We both fell to the evil we hated so much. We try so hard to stray from it, but it keeps pulling us in."  
  
She looked at the bracelet and wiped her tears away. She knew she had to finish it; finish this fight. It was the only way to put an end to this pain she couldn't deal with. She appeared back to her position in front of Sailor Moon. Time unfroze.  
  
"I don't understand Black Maiden any of this?"  
  
"The best friends we once were almost as one-no "me" without "you". There was nothing I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd always be there for me. Loyal, loving, steadfast and true suddenly, I am falling through empty darkness. My arms frantically reach out searching for a hold. I am achingly hollow inside. You lied and betrayed. Took my trust and carelessly dropped it. It lies in millions of shattered pieces glistening like hot tears that silently slide down my face. I stop falling with a dull thud. Bashes, beaten, exhausted inside you smile slyly, toss your head lightly and laugh and I kneel down alone: with pain  
  
Throbbing inside to try and put the broken pieces back together only to find they will not fit." (Please Note: I didn't write this. I found this a poem written by some one in a magazine).  
  
"If that suppose to describe me it isn't who I am. I never would do that to any one. Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Shock rum attack."  
  
It hit Sailor Moon's Tiara and it broke.  
  
"Oh no, my tiara!"  
  
"Oops! There goes your Tiara. My shock rum can cut any thing to pieces like you can break my heart to pieces. You made me Serenity and even if you don't like it too bad."  
  
"I don't believe that I can make someone like you. You made yourself like that and I am going to help get your old self back. You use to help the scouts not try to destroy us."  
  
Meanwhile Luna had noticed Serena gone for a long time. She went over to see Artemis and didn't see Mina. She woke up the sleepy head and he didn't know what she was talking about. Luna checked the bath room to find no Mina, but running water. Artemis got up and jumped off the bed to the bathroom. He looked inside to notice that Mina wasn't taking a shower. Artemis was surprised. Where could all the girls be? They split up. Artemis checked the south side while Luna checked the north.   
  
The dragon trashed fire breath at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars jumped around feeling the heat. Nothing she threw at the dragon worked. The Dragon laughed at her attempt. She knew she would be here for hours. She is fighting her equal. She though about calling Mercury, her waterpower would help beat this dragon.   
  
Mars called Mercury on her communicator. Mercury told her that she was busy at the moment. Mars tried to ask her for her help. She heard Mercury calling on her power. Mars asked her if she was fighting one of Black Maiden's creatures. Mars was more steamed when she heard the answer.   
  
"She tricked us. She separated us and made us fight our equals. I am fighting a dragon. Fire verses fire."  
  
"I am fighting a mermaid."  
  
"We should switch places."  
  
"How can we do that?"  
  
"I am not sure. You call Venus and I will call Jupiter."  
  
The boxer punched the thunder back at Jupiter. Jupiter fell back. Jupiter's communicator beeped. It was Mars asking her the same thing she asked Mercury. Mars informed her that Mercury and she were talking about switching places. Mercury got a hold of Mina. They planned it out. They all ran toward Tokyo fountain.  
  
"Where are you going Jupiter? You can't run from me."  
  
Jupiter ran out of the gym towards the fountain. The boxer followed her very closely.   
  
"Hey Mercury! Where are you swimming off to? You think I can't survive with out water. You're wrong."  
  
Mercury ran down the stairs all the way down stairs. She got very tired going down the long stairs but she had to get there the same time as the other scouts. The Mermaid got out of the swimming pool and her tail turned into feet. She flew down the stairs after Sailor Mercury  
  
"Hey Venus! Where are you going? You can't out run me. I am a cowboy I will get you with my rope."  
  
Venus jumped off the tower and used her chain to hold on at the bottom. The cowboy jumped after her and he used his rope.  
  
Jack entered a room and saw the glowing crystal he seeked.  
  
"There it is the crystal I am looking for."  
  
Jack picked it up and he felt something different inside him.   
  
"Put down that crystal. It doesn't belong to you."  
  
"If it isn't Prince Endymion! Who do you think you are telling me what to do? I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Then I have to force it out of your hands."  
  
"If you can, but I doubt it."  
  
"We will see."  
  
  
  
"Mars, we are here," they all said.  
  
"The others are catching up to us."  
  
"Hold on until they get close."  
  
"What are you Sailor friends doing here? The others were supposed to get rid of you."  
  
"Where are you Sailor Jupiter? You can't hide from me."  
  
All the other creature came running towards the scouts.  
  
"Now switch." Said Mars.  
  
  
  
"What you're not the scout I was fighting. Said all the Creatures."  
  
"Take this Fire breathing Dragon. Mercury Tidal Wave Splash!"   
  
"NO! My fire breath is gone."  
  
"Mars Volcano Fire Erupt!"   
  
"Fire can't harm me. Mermaid water kiss."  
  
A flow of water flew towards Mars and she was pushed back."  
  
"Jupiter Electricity Shock!"  
  
"Yeha! How much fun!  
  
"What it didn't harm you."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The cowboy took his rope and swings it around. He caught Sailor Jupiter in his rope and Jupiter couldn't get out. Then he returned Jupiter's power back.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Venus Love Shower!"   
  
The bower punched each heart with his feast.  
  
"What! Black Maiden must have made the creatures be able to fight more than one scout."  
  
"I think you are right Venus. I got this dragon to lose his power, but I can't beat him. We will have to switch creatures again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Venus V smash."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Going to try to use your fire power again on me?"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite"  
  
"My rope, it burned." Yelled Woody.   
  
"Thanks Mars."   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Mars."  
  
"Where do you think you are going Sailor Mars?" Said Marina.   
  
"Jupiter Lightning Crash."  
  
"Noooo! I'm fried fish!"  
  
"Now it is your turn partner. Mars Volcano Fire Erupt!"  
  
"No, I'm wood chips."   
  
"That was close. For a second there Mars I thought we were goners."  
  
"Mercury bubbles blast."  
  
"No. I hate water. There go my gloves."  
  
"Now Venus!"  
  
"Venus V Smash!"  
  
"No! I'm defeated!"  
  
"Scouts you still have me to defeat."  
  
"Oh no he's grown!" Said Venus.  
  
"There is one was to destroy him. We have to combine her powers. Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"  
  
"Mar's Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus V Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Their powers combined and destroyed the Dragon.  
  
"You scouts did a great job."  
  
"Artemis! Said Venus."  
  
"Mars what is it?" Asked Venus.  
  
"Why would she make it this easy for us? She would have known that we would switch creatures to destroy them. She was keeping us busy."  
  
"But why?" Said Jupiter.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" They all said.  
  
"She's after Sailor Moon." Said Mars.  
  
"Luna went to find her."  
  
"We can't wait. Every one spilt up." Said Mars.  
  
"Yes, every one check everywhere. We don't know where Sailor Moon can be."  
  
"Right Sailor Mercury." Said Venus.  
  
"No wait! She took us to places where her creatures had their advantages. Where would she go?" Said Mars  
  
"She loves animals," Said Mercury.  
  
"Why do you figure that?" Asked Venus.  
  
"You always see her with some kind of cat."  
  
"The park," Said Artemis.  
  
"That could be where she is. Lets go quickly," Said Jupiter.  
  
They all ran to the park together.  
  
"I don't like you one bit Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"I don't like what you did to the Sun Princess."  
  
"Now she is able to let her angry out. She hates you a lot, but she hates Sailor Moon the most out of you all. I can't wait to see her dead so that she will be happy."  
  
"Killing Sailor Moon will never make her happy, just angrier with her self for doing it. I hope she realizes that before she does anything she will regret."  
  
"I don't think she will regret anything. You don't know any thing about her."  
  
"And like you do? You haven't known her long."  
  
"I don't need to know her longer to know how she feels. She told me everything about you and the scouts did to her. It is something she shouldn't go through."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"What a terrible thing to say. I will enjoy killing you for her."  
  
A feeling hit Jack and he realized something.  
  
"What is this feeling? No it can't be. Irene!"  
  
Jack put the crystal in his pocket and he ran out of the room and down the steps of the exit. The Guardian was entering the Castle when Jack ran passes him.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"What was is he doing here?"  
  
"He stole this crystal. We have to go after him."  
  
They ran out of the castle and the castle disappeared behind them.  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
"We were fighting we he had this feeling that she was in danger and he ran out."  
  
"She is in Danger?"  
  
"You can't do anything to me."  
  
"Moon Healing."  
  
"Sailor Moon, noooo! Don't! If you hit her with your power who knows what will happen." Said Luna.  
  
" Activation! Luna! What did you say?" 


	7. Act 6: The End of Black Maiden

Act 6: The End of Black Maiden  
  
The beam from the crystal hit Black Maiden and she was forced back with impact and the only thing stopping her was the tree she hit into. Her head banged against the tree. The impact and light of the crystal set her free from the evil thoughts and the poison in her body. Her head started to bleed. Sailor Moon could not believe it.   
  
"I killed her."  
  
"Meow!  
  
Apollo was behind the tree and he saw what happen. He got angry and he got his claws ready. He jumped towards Sailor Moon's face, but Luna jumped towards Apollo. Apollo and Luna were fighting for a few minutes until Apollo gave up and went towards where she was lying.  
  
"Luna, are you ok?!"  
  
"I am fine. Sailor Moon look she is moving."  
  
She struggled to get up. She got up, but slanted down a little, she looked straight into Sailor Moon's eyes.   
  
"I told you! You aren't a good friend."  
  
She had a yellow rose in her hand ready to throw it at Sailor Moon when the scouts appeared angry.  
  
"Mars Volcano Fire Erupt!"  
  
"Jupiter Electricity Shock!"  
  
"Venus Love Shower!"  
  
"Mercury Tidal Wave Splash!"  
  
Their powers hit her and she fell to the ground badly hurt.  
  
"Sailor Moon is a good friend."  
  
"Why did you do that guys? I hurt her badly enough."  
  
Jack made it there in time to see her lying on the ground, not moving.  
  
"No! My dear Princess, what have they done to you?"  
  
"Jack, you came to me," she whispered.  
  
"Love, I see forever in your eyes. I can see heaven in your smile and when I hold you close I don't want to let go. If the Sun, should refuse to rise and the moon, doesn't light, I will still love you."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Princess!" He stood up and looked at the sailor scouts in front of him. "Sailor Scouts I will get you for this."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Guardian in an angry voice.  
  
"Are you ok Sailor Moon?" Asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Is that whom you care about right this second? Black Maiden is lying on the floor," Said Guardian.  
  
Jack kneeled down to Black Maiden and he picked her up.  
  
"Apollo lets go."  
  
They disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
"I can't believe you scouts! I can't trust you any more."  
  
Guardian turned his back on the Sailor Scout and he walked away.  
  
"Wait, Guardian, we didn't mean to."  
  
But Jonathon didn't listen to what Sailor Moon said. He just kept on walking. Jack took Tiffany to the hospital where they could help her. The doctors took a good look at her wounds and a few hours later one of them came out and told him the news.  
  
"Ok, I have checked her wounds. Don't worry she will heal in do time. We have taken good care of all her wounds. Something that puzzles me is these big slashing marks on her back. Do you know how she got them?"  
  
"She has been through a lot."  
  
"I understand. I will give you some medicine for you to put on the wound to help them heal; they will leave scars on her back."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. Is it ok if I leave this cat here? She loves him a lot."  
  
"I see no harm in that."  
  
The doctor left him a lone with Tiffany. He pulled up a chair up to Tiffany's bed. He placed Apollo on the chair.  
  
"I will get the scouts for what they did to you. You didn't deserve this. This was such a bad idea to make you turn evil. The only thing it did was hurt you more. I just can't stand it. Everything doesn't seem right. This shouldn't have happened. I don't understand it. I have this bad feeling. Apollo watch over her until I come back."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"You guys made a big mistake tonight."  
  
"What do you mean Darien?" Asked Mina.  
  
"Well, all of you have not just one guy who is going to come after you for what you did to the Black Maiden, but two. If she doesn't make it who knows what will happen to this world."  
  
"We had no choice in the matter we had to protect Serena."  
  
"Lita, there is many ways to save me with out hurting any one else."  
  
"What did you mean when you said this world might come to an end?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Well, if I understand this right she is the protector of the Sun. Right?"  
  
"Yes, she is," Said Raye.  
  
"That means the Sun will die with her. Her heart controls if it will to shine. Have you noticed lately it has been very dark and dreary ever since she turned sides?" Asked Darien.  
  
"Darien, my love what is wrong? There is more on your mind that you're leading on to."  
  
"It's nothing Serena. I have to go now."  
  
"Darien, where are you going?"  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Asked Mina.  
  
"Something is really bothering him," Said Amy.  
  
"What ever that crystal does it isn't good. They wouldn't try to find it if it wasn't important to them. I have to get it back what ever it takes. Should I have told the scouts about the crystal? No! They already have enough to worry about. Maybe Andrew knows some thing. How does he know Tiffany? I have to find this out. He might play a big part of this mission."  
  
"Hello Scouts."  
  
"How did you find us?"  
  
"It isn't hard Mars to find you."  
  
"How is Black Maiden doing? Asked Serena."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"We are friends and I care about all my friends."  
  
"What are you talking about Sailor Moon you were never her friend."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"I want a fight right here and now."  
  
"You've got it."  
  
"I can always count on Jupiter for a fight."  
  
"Jupiter Power Make-Up."  
  
"No Lita! Don't!"  
  
"Serena, we can't stand here and not defend our selves. Mars Power Make-Up."  
  
"I agree. Mercury Power Make-Up."  
  
"Yeah! Lets finish this fight right here and now. Venus Power Make-up."  
  
"I don't agree with you guys."   
  
"Where is your loser boyfriend, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"No one talks about him like that. Moon Prism Power Make-Up."  
  
"I knew that would burst your bubble."  
  
Some one watched the princess lying in her bed peacefully.  
  
"Dear Princess I can see you are in such pain. Soon I will be able to be there for you. Right now I can only watch from here. Only if my brother could have watched over you like he was suppose to. You showed him so much love and he is so grateful for that, but don't break his heart. Please, break the spell the Moon Queen put on him a long time. He doesn't deserve to be a cat any longer. I am fading. My time is up. Don't worry I will see you soon. Oh, she is waking up I must go now! Bye my dear friend," said some one from outside the galaxy.  
  
"No! What is it I see? No good will come from his fight. I can't let you die for me. I must save you. I must set every thing right."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Oh, so much pain I can't get out of this bed, but I have to. With my will to save you Jack I am able to get out of bed."  
  
She got up and she went to the window and opened it. She looked down from the third floor. There didn't seem a way to get down, but Sailor Sun could get down.   
  
"Sun Locket Power."  
  
She jumped out of the window flying all the way down to the ground and she ran with all her might. She had no idea where she was going, but she let her guide her where Jack was.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Apollo jumped out of the chair and he ran out of the room and down the stairs. As she got down to the first floor he noticed the exit. He ran through and out of the doors and down some more stairs. He smelled Sailor Sun's scent and he followed it.  
  
Jupiter came towards Jack and she punched him in the stomach and He fell to the ground. His head was down and when he put is head up he had a very different kind of face. He had fangs and he was very angry.  
  
"Oh, my god he is a vampire," Said Venus.  
  
"What's a vampire?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon you don't know what a vampire is? A vampire is a blood-sucking human," Said Mars.  
  
"But it isn't possible to exist in our life time," Said Mercury.  
  
"No it's not. And I am nothing like those folk tales they tell."  
  
"We will see. Let's try some firepower. They say vampires are scared of light. Mar's fire Ignite."  
  
"No!"  
  
"It is my entire fault that I wasn't there to protect her. I am her guardian. I shouldn't have tried to save the others from her, but her from the scouts. How could I make a big mistake?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Huh? Aren't you the cat that she had during this big mess? What is it? You want me to follow you? "  
  
Sailor Sun through down a yellow rose and half way down it turned into a glass rose. As the glass rose hit the grown it shattered to many small pieces. The broken glass reflected the fire away from Jack. Then she jumped down to where the scouts were. She landed in front of Jack.  
  
"Black Maiden, how is it possible that your are still a life after we toasted you?" Asked Mars.  
  
Jack got up from the floor.  
  
"Jack, are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine. Your hair, it grew back."  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
"Oh, Black Maiden," Said Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon ran towards her and she took her golden staff and placed in front of her to prevent Sailor Moon to come close too her.  
  
"Back off Sailor Moon."  
  
"Sailor Moon, get back here right now. Don't you understand that she is evil?" Said Sailor Mars.  
  
"It doesn't concern you at this moment Sailor Moon. I must speak to him. If you must know I am no longer under the control of the Queen any more. When you Scouts hit me with your powers, Black Maiden died and so did my ignited hate."  
  
"So your hate for the scouts wasn't real?" Said Venus.  
  
"My hate isn't that deep. I can't lie and say everything is well between us. I don't know how to explain this to you."   
  
"Princess, are you ok?"  
  
"Guardian!"  
  
Sailor Sun put down her staff and Sailor Moon stepped back.  
  
"Oh Apollo, you're here too!"  
  
"Are you mad at me Princess?"  
  
"So many questions, I am not mad at you. Not any longer, but I don't know if I can trust you. It's hard enough trying to figure out your own life, but when you have to worry about some one else's life affecting yours it's a challenge."  
  
"Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"Because Guardian, I, Sailor Moon will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything, what is it?"  
  
"Can you please turn Guardian into a human, his true form?"  
  
"He is a human."  
  
"No he isn't. Maybe I should tell you the story or what I have figured out. Your mother Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity had turned Guardian, into a cat for disobeying a law that he didn't know about. My mother gave him to me so that I could break the spell your mother put on him. I named him Zeus, Almighty Zeus, my protector. You have seen him during battle as a tiger. I wasn't able to break the whole spell. Now he becomes a cat during daytime and a human at nighttime. Please use your wand to make him human once again. He doesn't deserve to be a cat his whole life. He is a good person especially to me. He was my friend, my companion and my guardian."  
  
"I believe you, but can't you use your wand to make him a human again?"  
  
"It doesn't work that way. The spell must be broken with the same thing that was used to make the spell."  
  
"Ok, then I will try. Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
The power of the moon hit Guardian and he became a human fully.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon," said Guardian.  
  
"I guess I can't call you Zeus any longer."  
  
"Princess…"  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Thank you for saving me. I wish you didn't see my true form."  
  
"I've known for a while. It doesn't matter, it counts what's inside."  
  
She looked into his eyes and she couldn't resist kissing Jack. Her lips touched his and they kissed. Guardian looked over at them and she didn't know what to say. Guardian turned away and he was walking away when she stopped him.  
  
"Guardian, where are you going?"  
  
"Away from here."  
  
"Please, understand."  
  
"I will never understand why you let your self fall into these things. Come and find me when you come to your senses. You will never learn."  
  
"I have the right to love who I want to. It can't be your choice who I may love."  
  
"Why can't it be me?"  
  
He quickly disappeared and she stood there silently. Jack grabbed her hand and it calmed her down. She turned back to face the girls.  
  
"Sailor Sun, will you tell us who you are?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"No I will not. That would make our life much more difficult. Let's just leave it as is. Jack lets go. I need to talk to you. Apollo come along."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Darien went to see Andrew. He rang his doorbell and Andrew opened the door in surprise to see him.  
  
"What's wrong, Darien?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure come in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what is it you want to want to talk about?"  
  
"I think its time we tell each other every thing. What's your connection to Tiffany?"  
  
"So this is what you want to talk about. I knew her long ago. I dreamed of her not knowing who the girl was. Now I knew it is Tiffany when I lay eyes upon. I remember our past much clearer now. I was introduced to her by her cousin Jason."  
  
"Jason! I have some thing to tell you. He died a month ago during battle."  
  
"Jason died. No it can't be."  
  
"If I remember correctly he was turned to the dark side, but when it came down of having the Queen killing her he wasn't going to let it happen. He sacrificed himself to save her life. "  
  
"He loved her very dearly. They were very close. It is still a blank to me. My memories of her just hit me when I saw her. You can never forget those eyes of hers. She must have been sleeping for a years until she awoken now. Darien the tragic of the Sun was horrible. I wasn't there to see it. I was here on Earth, but we both know what happened here. Tragic it was, but not as bad as the destruction of the Sun. It began there and it must end there. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. You are Tuxedo Mask."   
  
"Yes. She has some anger towards you. Do you know why?"  
  
"If I remember correctly I use to tutor her because she didn't fit well into school. She taught me many things as I did for her. She had lots of fun and soon as I knew it we had fallen in love or I thought so, but soon I wanted to go to college and I left for Earth. I had to say good-bye to her."  
  
"It ended there?"  
  
"Sadly, she didn't give up hope that I would return. She expected to hear from me. I wrote to her for a while, but when I came here I began to have feelings for another girl and I realized my bond with Tiffany was not strong. That girl was Rita and you know how much I love her. Tiffany knows down deep it wasn't meant to be. She just didn't want to feel loneliness again. Darien say something."  
  
"I don't know what to say. I understand her a little better. I have to go."  
  
"Wait, where is she right now?"  
  
"I don't know. She was badly hurt last time I saw her."  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"She has been turned evil and she was fighting Sailor Moon. The scouts were trying to save Sailor Moon and they used all their powers against her and she got hit with all that energy. That's a lot to take at one time. I don't know if she will make it. She is a good warrior, but not a warrior that can take too much at one time. I hope she is ok."  
  
"Will tell me what happens."  
  
"I will, good night Andrew." 


	8. Act 7: Broken Heart

Act 7: Broken Heart   
  
  
  
"Jack, what is it? Something seems different with you."  
  
"You are pure."  
  
"I am far from being pure."  
  
"This was the best medicine for you. You could have destroyed the scouts in one hit with your powers, but you didn't. You didn't need any monsters to do that task. You left an opening for the scouts to ruin your plans. You never had any plans of killing so pesky scouts. You were never evil."  
  
"I might have been poisoned, but I never forgotten who I was really was fighting. I was fighting Queen Metallia, but most of all myself. I let my anger consume me. Instead of letting people know how I felt I just kept it inside me. I took it all out on Pearl. I could have given her a choice to repent, but I didn't. She was right about everything. I became what she became. I let myself become the Black Maiden. I was poisoned into thinking the scouts were my enemy when I was my only enemy. I feel so much better, but look what had to happen to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything will work out for the best. You have grown. The scouts will forget and forgive, but I am sorry about Guardian."  
  
"He will forgive me one day as I have him. It was his secret and I had no right to know it if he didn't want to tell me."  
  
"You had every right to be upset about the whole thing. You trusted him with your secrets why shouldn't he trust you with his."  
  
"I hate lies and deception. So please don't hurt me."  
  
"How can I hurt someone like you? You have other problems to worry about. Metallia will know of your rebirth and will come after you."   
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
"You should rest. I will return to you when the sun goes down."  
  
"Jack, what about you? Who are you?"  
  
"I will tell you very soon."  
  
Jack had vanished. She got home and she looked everywhere for Guardian.  
  
  
  
"Jonathon, where are you?"  
  
She went into his room. Everything was gone.  
  
"How could you leave me like this? Jonathon, you are a fool."  
  
She started to cry. She had lost her friend. Why must he be so stubborn about everything? She cried herself to sleep. Apollo slept next to her. He stayed with her all morning and he didn't leave her side.  
  
She opened her eyes to see his brown eyes peering into hers.  
  
"Jack, you're here."  
  
"You look like you were crying."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"What happened with the Queen?"  
  
"I didn't go back. I didn't want to face her yet."  
  
"Come into the kitchen and we can talk more. I need to get some milk for Apollo."  
  
  
  
"Mother, Jack hasn't returned yet. He has become a trader."  
  
"It's that girl that has made him turn against us. Everything was going to well until those scouts tried to kill her. I am sure she didn't make it. With all the impact of their powers, no one can survive it."  
  
"Don't say that. She has to be alive."  
  
"Maybe that's the reason Jack isn't here. He must be by her side."  
  
"I should be by her side."  
  
"Enough I don't want to hear about it. He will come back. That is how he is trained. "  
  
"One way another he will die for taking the girl I had my sites on."  
  
  
  
"Jack, I don't blame you if you want to return to the dark side."  
  
"I don't know what to do now."  
  
"Is there some thing on your mind Jack? Is some thing bothering? You know you never told me much about your self. Were you always a vampire or even evil? What is your mission in life?"  
  
"My mission?"   
  
Jack's Flash Back-  
  
"Jack you must go to the past and stop the Queen of disturbing the past. She can't change the past. I can't believe she has gotten out of her dimension. Not only that she has gone back and she gave Pearl the power to destroy the Sun Kingdom in the past. Please save the future. I trust you. You're my best man here. You can do it."  
  
"Yes, my Princess. I would do any thing for you."  
  
"I know and stop calling me Princess. I am the Queen now."  
  
"I can't. I like calling you Princess."  
  
"You may, but just you."  
  
"I just wish I wasn't the kind of person I am."  
  
"Don't say that. Because of what happen to you has made you the person you are now. Remember I don't care what you are as long as you are the same caring, sweet, person you are. Now take this watch and go back to the past. I will miss you. See you soon."  
  
--------  
  
"I remember what I came back to do, but I failed. I was captured and turned into an evil henchman for the Evil Queen. I must go back. I can't stay here. I have to go back to see what has happened to the future," Jack thought.  
  
"Jack, are you there?"  
  
"I am sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"A second ago you look like you were out of it."  
  
"Princess, I need to tell you everything."  
  
"I am listening."  
  
How could he tell her who he was? Tell her he can't be with her? How he loves her as much as he loves her in the future, but if he falls in love with her the future will change even though it has changed. What he tried to prevent did come to pass.  
  
"Princess, I have a secret to tell you."  
  
"What kind of secret?"  
  
"A big one! You are as sweet and kind as you are in the future."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That wasn't what I wanted to tell you. I am from the future and I came here to destroy the Queen, but before I could she put me under a spell. She made me evil. The future has changed because I wasn't strong enough to beat the Negaverse. I have to go back to face what as occurred in the future. You have to destroy the Queen in this time. That is the only hope for the future."  
  
"I will to be my best to destroy her, but are you coming back?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"I don't have a reason to stay."  
  
"I don't understand. I thought we had something special."  
  
"Will, you were wrong."  
  
"Then why did you lead me on?"  
  
"We were both under the Queen's control. Not until you asked me what was my mission did it all back to me."  
  
He took out a yellow shining watch and a portal appeared.  
  
"You are leaving already."  
  
"I have changed the future being here. By the way give this crystal back to Endymion. It belongs to him."  
  
"You're just going to drop all this on me and leave me?"  
  
"I came here to make sure that the Queen will be destroyed and I have faith you will safe this world. My job is done and I have to go."  
  
  
  
He threw the crystal to her and she caught it. She put it close to her, right next to my chest. He turned his back on started and he started to walk through the portal.  
  
"I don't understand Jack. I care very much about you. You can't leave it like this."  
  
He stopped and he turned his head towards her.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. It is a shame that I can't love you. That's how it has to be."  
  
He walked in further until she couldn't see him any longer.  
  
"I don't believe you!" She screamed out to him.  
  
The portal closed and it started to rain. The raindrops hit her and it was like she was crying out through the rain. She was alone again.  
  
"I am sorry Princess. I wish I could be with you. You are meant to be with some one else. Not me. I hope you understand. Jonathon loves you. Maybe you can find happiness with him." 


	9. Act 8 Sleeping Beauty The Watcher ente

Act 8- Sleeping Beauty/ The Watcher enters   
  
He walked through the portal and he didn't come back. She started to run to get out of the rain. She put the crystal on a chain with her locket that she wore around her neck. The crystal seemed very special. He didn't go through the chain but it attached on to it magically.   
  
She wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into some one. She looked up to see that is was Jonathon. He held an umbrella in his hand. She was soaked and wet from the rain.  
  
"Jonathon."  
  
She put her arms around his waist. She needed comfort. He put one of his arms around her.  
  
"Jonathon, I need you so much. Why did you leave me? Why did you move out?"  
  
He didn't say a word.  
  
"I don't care any more. I have heard too much lies to hear what you have to say. I am glad you moved out. Then I wouldn't have to give you a piece of my mind and it isn't proper now that you're a guy. So good-bye."  
  
She let go of him and she started to run home again once again.  
  
"Wait Tiffany!"  
  
"I am not able to handle such a big load. I will collapse sooner or later. Why does this happen to people like me? Tell me? What just happen there? What did I say? Did I do to deserve all this loneliness? I don't know who I am any more."  
  
"Oh Tiffany, I will always be with you."  
  
"How sweet!"  
  
"Mark!"  
  
"So you remember my name?"  
  
"I couldn't forget annoying person as you."  
  
"Enough talking let's get down to business."  
  
"Where is that trader?"  
  
"What trader? That mean, lying….!   
  
"Ha, Ha! I haven't seen you this angry at me before. It turns me on."  
  
"I don't know what I am saying, but I am sure about what I am saying now Sun Locket Make-Up."  
  
"I don't want to battle you."  
  
"You don't have to my son."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"This is your end Sun Princess."  
  
"Mother don't!"  
  
"Do not talk back to me Mark."  
  
"Yes mother. Sorry Princess, It is too bad I didn't get to know you better."  
  
He disappeared.  
  
"No, I will destroy you as I did your family."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I see being evil has made you different. You have an edge now. Now its time for you to see your end, take this.  
  
The Queen is an evil sprit whom is trapped in another world. She is the most powerful creature from the Negaverse. If she gets out of that world she will destroy the world and there is no way to stop her. The Queen appeared in front of her. She was like a black fire with red eyes. She had never seen her image until now. She blasted her power towards her and before it hit her she saw Jonathon running towards her. She was hit and she flew back. She fell to the ground and she hit her head very hard.   
  
A blast of wind hit Sailor Sun and she was pulled up from the ground. Her crystal appeared and broke to pieces. Hearts and lightning came out of her and circled around her. Then the hearts and lightning power flew into the sky and disappeared. Sailor Sun slowly floated down.   
  
"Princess, wake up. Please wake up?" Cried Jonathon.  
  
"Now it is your turn who ever you are."  
  
"I will get you for this. Guardian Watch Make-Up! I am the Guardian!"  
  
"So you're from the Princess' court. I never knew that she had protectors."  
  
"She never needed protection until you came along. I will punish for what you have done to my dear Princess."  
  
"Your dear Princess. You talk like you love her."  
  
"Who wouldn't love a kind, sweet beautiful Princess like her?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Isn't that to bad."  
  
"Mother, let me finish him while you work on finding Jack."  
  
"Go ahead my son. My job is done. I got rid of what was in my way. Now I have another problem I have to defeat the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Mark appeared while the Queen disappeared.   
  
"I will have fun destroying you Guardian. Are you going to fight me with that sword? Then let me use my sword. You know I am the well known swordsman in the galaxy."  
  
"We will see."  
  
Their swords hit each other again and again. Left, right they moved their swords. Spinning to prevent them selves to get hurt by the other. As Mark had said he was the best and Jonathon could not beat him. Mark had hit Jonathon's sword from his hands and Mark raised his sword and was about to slaughter the Guardian when a beam of energy hit him.  
  
"Crescent V Smash."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Mark's sword flew above him and hit the grown with the tip down. The sword was standing up.   
  
"Now if you know better you won't fight the Sailor Scouts," Said Mars.  
  
"And If I were you I wouldn't mess with the Negaverse."  
  
"We have destroyed two Queens so far and we can destroy another one" Said Jupiter.  
  
"We will see. I can't stay, I have another matter to tend to. Adios Sailors."  
  
He pulled his sword from the grown and he disappeared.  
  
"Mercury, how is Sailor Sun doing?" Asked Mars.  
  
"She seems not to be waking up we have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"I will take her."  
  
"Let us help you?" Said Sailor Moon to Guardian   
  
"No! This I must do a lone. I am her guardian I have to protect her and her identity. You understand that Sailor Moon."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Good, you keep an eye on things. You should get out of the rain. It is raining harder than ever."  
  
Jonathon picked up Sailor Sun and he ran to the hospital. On the way there they untransformed.   
  
When they got to the hospital the Doctor did tests to see what has happened to her. The Doctor came to the waiting room to talk to Jonathon.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Not very well, she is in a coma. We are trying to heal her other wounds that she got a few days ago. They opened up again in the accident."  
  
"May I go in to see her?"  
  
"Yes, you may, but not for a short period of time."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Princess, please wake up."  
  
"If she doesn't the world is doomed. The sun will never rise or shine again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hello, Jonathon."  
  
In the doorway appeared a 19-year-old girl wearing black jeans and a red shirt. She had brown curly hair. Her hair went to her shoulders. She was about 5ft 5 inches.  
  
"Sis! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I am doing here? I am here to watch over her."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. How is it you're here?"  
  
"The only time I appear is when the Princess is in need of me. I have been watching her for a long time since she has traveled here."  
  
"So you know what has happened between us."  
  
"I know enough. Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Well, Heather, she got really mad at me I don't know what happen between us our relationship use to be great. She would talk to me when ever she was sad, but this time she screamed at me."  
  
"Maybe it is because you're not a cat any more and so she doesn't see you the same way as she did before. You hurt her when you moved out and you didn't tell her. She cried out her eyes because she lost her best friend. On top of that Jack left her and that made her sad. Then she saw you and she was even sadder. That is why she was screaming at you, she couldn't take this sadness any more. She has had a hard life."  
  
"I know I was there to experience ever thing."  
  
"You know she isn't stupid and she figures out things fast. She knows your past with Luna. You didn't have the heart to tell her."  
  
"Why does she need to know every thing Heather? I didn't want her to know any thing about me."  
  
"Jonathon, you know every thing about her, but she doesn't know every thing about you. She learns all this stuff all at once. You're not the same cat she knew. Let's drop this we have to worry about what's going to happen."  
  
"Wait, how is it you know all this stuff with out hearing this?"  
  
"Maybe I can't hear, but I see what is going on."  
  
"So what it is that you said will happen? What did you see?"  
  
"The Sun will not rise if she doesn't awake. Then it will rain and rain until the earth is flooded. If she dies the sun will never rise. It rains because she suffers. She has to awaken."  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have the results her results."  
  
"What is going to happen to her?"  
  
"She hit her head very hard. I am not sure, but she could have loss of memory."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning that."  
  
"She will forget who she is," Said Heather.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will she awaken Doctor?" Asked Heather.  
  
"I do not know. It is a very slim chance of that. She is hurt very badly. I have never seen anything like this, but I am more worried about is she wants to live."  
  
"Her will to live. I don't know if she would want to live."  
  
"Jonathon, I don't think she will give up. She will come back to us."  
  
"Heather I hope so. I thank you doctor for trying your best to save her life."  
  
"If you need any thing please call the nurse."  
  
"Where are you going Heather?"  
  
"I have to go see the Scouts."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to find something out."  
  
"You are going to go like that."  
  
"Of course not. Star Locket Make-Up!  
  
Heather became The Watcher. She was dress it a black sailor outfit with a yellow bow except she wore pants not a skirt. She wore black flat shoes. On her bow she had a red shaped locket that made her transform. Her tiara was gold and it went around her head. She had a red star in front of her tiara.  
  
She opened the window and she flew down.  
  
Raye's temple-  
  
"I hope Sailor Sun is doing ok." Said Amy.  
  
"She was badly hurt." Said Raye.  
  
"You are right about that."  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Mina.  
  
"I am the Watcher. I watch over the Sun Princess."  
  
"What is happening?" Asked Serena.  
  
"Princess Serenity, it is nice to meet you. She is in bad shape. We don't know what will happen. The reason I came is to tell you that Sailor Sun will not be there to help you in the fight. Metalia has declared victory against the Sun, but only for now. We have a lot to look forward to and it isn't going to be fun."  
  
"We will keep are eyes open. Hello Watcher."  
  
"Luna, it is nice to see you again."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I must go now."  
  
"Wait! Is there any thing else you like to tell us?"  
  
"No, but you will not see Sailor Sun or hear from her for a while. You might see me in during battle a lot, but don't think we are any more than warriors trying to protect what we believe in. Good-bye."  
  
"Luna, is there something you want to tell your partner?"  
  
"Artemis, I do not."  
  
"How do you know her Luna?" Asked Mina.  
  
"I remember her from the Moon long ago. I saw her at a ball."  
  
"I think she is hiding something," whispered Serena to Mina.  
  
"For some reason they don't want to reveal any thing to us and who they are." Said Raye.  
  
"There is always a reason why they can't and we have to respect that." Said Amy.  
  
Watcher wanted to get back to the hospital, but maybe she should check on Apollo. He must be upset that she took him there without him knowing if she was alright. She decided to go check up on him.   
  
Meanwhile in room 13 in the hospital something horrible was happening. Tiffany stopped breathing and her heart stopped as well. They started to give her an electric shock to get her heart working. Zap! Zap! She bounced up, but no results. They tried again. Zap! Jonathon held some hope that she would be just fine, but it was getting harder to believe in hope. The hope she would want to live.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
